First Encounter
by AnkhaFTW
Summary: Recon Team Beta finds something disturbing in Area 51 Site 15B Based off of the game trailer, novelization of what happened


**This is entirely fictional**

_We never saw it coming_

_It was never expected_

_The virus was spreading faster than we thought_

_Area51 had always been a place of mystery and doubt_

_From fantasy it now became reality_

* * *

Deep inside of the Area 51 Site 15B complex building, a dying soldier rests up against a wall. Slowly his heart stops beating and then his flesh inside turns a necrotic gray. Suddenly the soldier is reanimated as a alien zombie. The security camera caught all of this on tape and then mysteriously the camera stops working. Screams and the sound of bones being snapped is heard, then nothing is heard no more.

* * *

_Some said that we needed to destroy Area51_

_Others disagreed on that notion_

_One thing was for certain though_

_The 'thing' grew stronger every minute_

* * *

The government is trying to cover up everything, and the public is getting worried. What if the 'thing' found a way out of Area 51 Site 15B? The government finally came up with a solution, send in an elite strike team force and eliminate the evidence. However there has been no word from Recon Team Tango 27C. So they sent in Recon Team Beta 15A to find out what went wrong. They were too late.

* * *

**Accessing data files from recon soldier #37162 known as Beta 11  
**

**file found**

**System error found; anomaly cannot be determined; purging device**

"Ok folks keep your eyes peeled out for anything crazy," yelled Beta 3. Slowly, three UH-60 Black-Hawk helicopters landed and the 15 soldiers of Recon Team Beta 15A got off ready to find survivors. Beta 11 turned his head to the right and saw a hangar door open and something lying on the floor. "Sir we got something over there," said Beta 11 pointing over to the right. All of the other recon soldiers stopped and turned towards the location. Their rifles trained on the area. Silently they moved up until they were near the door. Beta 15 nudged the body with his foot. "Vital and bio-signs cold, sir, he's dead," said Beta 15. Suddenly something was heard in the hangar, whatever it was didn't sound welcoming. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE?!" asked Beta 7. They all looked up and saw mutilated bodies hanging from the metal crossbeams. "This is bad, really bad," said Beta 4. Unnoticed by Beta Team, a large hulking shadow moved silently around them and blocked the door way. "Guys what the hell is making that snarling noi-" said Beta 9. He never finished his sentence for he was hit by something from behind and he slammed into the wall, snapping his neck. Turning around, Beta Team saw a massive hulking deformed figure. "HOLY FUCKIN' SHIT! OPEN FIRE BOYS!" yelled Beta 1 who pulled the trigger on his assault rifle. All of Beta Team opened fire and the monster would die. They were wrong on that part. Beta 5 heard something behind him and turned around to see a mutated reanimated body from Tango charging at him. Beta 5 fired off a eight burst which slammed dead center into the head. Blood sprayed everywhere and so did brain matter but the corpse still kept on coming. Before Beta 5 could do anything, the zombie grabbed his shoulder and in one motion it ripped off Beta 5's head effortlessly. Beta team began to panic greatly, not only were they dying, these aliens seemed to just keep on appearing. One by one all of Beta Team got wiped out until all that was left was Beta 11. Turning around Beta 11 made a mad dash for the door. He heard something behind him, and then felt something latch onto his back. The last thing he heard or felt was his spinal cord getting ripped out of his back after that everything went black.

**recon soldier #37162 known as Beta 11 is KIA  
**

**status of other: all are KIA**

* * *

_We, as civilians, never found out what the government did next._

_As far as we know a new conflict had risen and it was not going to be easy_

_Its name is now legend among places where horrifying events happened_

**_Area 51 Site 15B_**

* * *


End file.
